


This Love We Found is Ours

by Hawwkgirl, Mistressofmyownactions



Series: Flarrow Femslash Week [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Mentioned Major Character(s) Death, Metahuman!Iris, Metahuman!Jemma, Past Major Character(s) Death, Slow Burn, This is really not complete angst I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofmyownactions/pseuds/Mistressofmyownactions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Fitz dies when Grant Ward cast him and Jemma into the sea and Barry Allen dies when he gets hit by lightning, leaving Jemma Simmons and Iris West feeling broken without them, but when the two meet each other something seems to click, the two become best friends and maybe eventually something more.<br/>Can they help each other love again or will their secrets tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love We Found is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all I just want to say that I will be using this fic for Flarrow Femslash Week day 4 "Favorite Crossover Ship" but I won't put it in the Collection because that is not the main goal of this fic.  
> Second; This takes place pre- season 1 of flash and post- season 1 of agents of shield, so it will not be very canon compliant.  
> Third; Jemma and Fitz are cast into the ocean the day the particle excelerator explodes.  
> Fourth; Cisco and Skye will eventually become a thing I swear  
> Fifth; The author of this fic does not like Grant Ward this fic will be anti-Ward.  
> Um, that's all that I can think of right now, enjoy!

"We have two new people with us today, Miss Simmons, Miss West, do either of you want to start the introduction circle?" The man leading the support group asked.

Jemma frowned, glancing at the other woman he was talking about, she had dark hair and skin and her soft brown eyes were painted with kindness and stained with pain. She showed as much want to start the "introduction circle" as Jemma was.

"Very well," The man said, "I'll start. My name is Rob James, but please call me Rob, I'm here to listen and help all of you in anyway I can. I don't know how what you're going through is affecting you, but I know what it's like to go through something traumatic. So I just want you all to know that you can tell me and talk to me about anything. Missy would you like to go next?"

Jemma didn't pay attention to anything after this, she had zoned out, remembering the traumatic point in her life... well the most traumatic, the one that had brought her here.

_“Yeah well you’re more than that Jemma.”_

_The water filling up the pod and Jemma’s desperate struggle to pull both Fitz and her up to the surface, the undercurrents dragging them both back under, Fitz’s lifeless body not helping as Jemma fought against the water, the salty liquid beginning to fill up her lungs as she couldn’t help but gasp when she could no longer breathe then suddenly the water didn’t sting her lungs-_

“ _Miss Simmons_?” Rob repeated louder, “Are you still with us, Miss Simmons?”

Jemma jumped slightly in her seat, turning her attention to Rob, “Sorry?”

“It’s your turn to introduce yourself, if you wouldn’t mind?” Rob said, raising an eyebrow.

“Right.” Jemma said slowly, “Um, I’m Jemma… Simmons. I’m a biochemist… Um… I lost a friend… A good friend. My best friend. And, it… uh struck me hard. Um. So that’s why I’m here.”

Rob gave me an encouraging smile, “I’m very sorry for your loss, Jemma, can I call you Jemma?”

Jemma nodded, staring down at her hands, the image of Fitz lifeless stuck in her mind.

“Jemma, I’m just glad you found us, we’re all here for you.” Rob said before turning towards Miss West, “Miss West, do you mind going next?”

The woman glanced up at him and gave him a grim nod, “I’m Iris, I lost someone very close to me as well… He was struck by lightning and… My father, um, knows your boyfriend… And suggested I come here... So… Here I am, and um, you can call me Iris.”

Jemma frowned,  feeling for Iris, probably because their stories were so close,  something about Iris drew Jemma in, she wanted to know more.

“I’m so sorry, Iris,” Rob said, reaching out and patting Iris’s hand on her lap, “I’ve heard some about you from David. You’re Joe’s daughter, correct?”

Iris nodded, “Yeah.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you in person, I’m sorry about Barry, that’s his name right?” Rob asked, with the tone of complete kindness.

Iris nodded again, wiping her eyes, “Y-yes.”

Barry, what an interesting name. Jemma assumed it probably stood for something. Not bothering to guess as A) the poor man is dead and B) she didn’t honestly care to much. Why was she even thinking of this in the first place?

Jemma sighed, old Jemma would’ve listened intently to the others speaking, and even would’ve wanted to help in anyway she could, and these thoughts would have been normal over a month ago, before…  But now she just wanted to be somewhere else, preferably alone.

“I really am sorry, Iris, would you like to talk more about it?” Rob asked, scribbling something down on a notepad.

Iris blinked, “Not… Not really.”

“Very well, if you are not ready to talk about it no one is gonna force you.” Rob said, giving her another smile. “Would anyone else wish to talk today?”

Jemma decided not to continue paying attention to the conversation, it was no longer of her interest, and she wasn’t about to volunteer to tell her stupid sob story.

Jemma glanced back at Iris, something about her was weird, and as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Jemma should know when something’s weird. And something was certainly weird about her.

Jemma sighed sighed, running a hand through my hair, what was she thinking? Of course something’s weird about her, she recently lost someone she cared about! Jemma of all people has no right to judge.

She shifted in her seat, trying to get her mind on something else, but her eyes and mind kept wandering back to Iris throughout the entire meeting, Jemma probably picked up two other people’s names out of the seven other people there.

Jemma frowned as Rob finally ended the meeting, wondering if there was some place she could go, anywhere she could go that wouldn’t be back to the team, back to the truth.

  
❤❤❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of comments and kudos, every single one will fuel the fire that is this fic. So please, drop a comment below telling me what you think of this fic, my writing, this pairing, anything. And leaving kudos is simple and easy, just press the "Kudos" button. (Honestly the whole thing where you can't leave kudos more than once is the worst thing ever if you ask me 'cause fics always get better and you just wanna kudo again, am I right?)


End file.
